


Curtains are a grown-up thing

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands there frozen in place, staring at the naked man sipping from a glass of water, his doors to the balcony wide open and the music playing – swaying his hips to the rhythm. And he should really stop staring at him, maybe put on some pants himself instead of the towel he has wrapped around himself.</p>
<p>AU: “I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains are a grown-up thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly trying to finish this series.

**Curtains are a grown-up thing**

_“I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.”_

Derek knew he should get curtains, he really knows that. Which is why he finally got them after Laura kept complaining. He’s just not used to it yet and always forgets to close them.

It didn’t use to be problem. His neighborhood wasn’t popular, it was mostly empty apartments bought by rich people making an investment or using it for tax reduction reasons.

But that was slowly changing, apparently, or so he discovers when he turns around and looks straight into the apartment next to his. Right at a man, who is completely naked and holding a glass of water. Completely oblivious of his surroundings.

He’s taking a sip and looking around his place, his back turned towards the window and the open door that leads to his balcony. Apparently the neighborhood is becoming more popular.

He stands there frozen in place, staring at the naked man sipping from a glass of water, his doors to the balcony wide open and the music playing – swaying his hips to the rhythm. And he should really stop staring at him, maybe put on some pants himself instead of the towel he has wrapped around himself.

But for some reason he can’t bring himself to move, somehow mesmerized by the sway of this stranger’s butt. He’s singing along to the music now, and then turns around and freezes, noticing Derek staring at him.

He stares back, eyes wide and surprised.

And then his expression slowly shifts into a smirk, noticing to where exactly Derek is staring, and licking his bottom lip as he does so. He nods towards Derek’s towel, waggling his eyebrows and Derek knows what he’s trying to say. You saw mine, now show me yours. And Derek – for some reason – can’t really deny such a request.

He lowers his hand, holding on to the towel and staring straight into the man’s eyes as he lets it drop to the floor. The man responds by licking his lips, his gaze travelling down and nodding slowly.

And then – for some reason – Derek finds himself signaling the guy to come over, and the guy frowns for a second before he nods and turns around to find something to wear so he can.

 

When there’s a knock on his door less than ten minutes later he opens it with a smile. He had put on his boxers while waiting. The man is standing there, a smile on his face. He’s wearing skinny jeans and a red hoodie, not much else. Apparently he’s barefoot too, holding his phone, wallet and key in his hands and smiling at him. A radiant, wonderful smile, “I’m Stiles” he introduces himself.

“Derek” he replies, shamelessly letting his eyes travel over Stiles’ body.

“You should probably close the curtains now” he smirks, Derek obliges.

[…]

“So” Laura asks as she is introduced to Stiles two months later, “Derek never really told me how you two met. I know he barely ever leaves his place, so that sort of limits the options.”

“We’re neighbors” Stiles says, pointing to his apartment, “We met in the parking lot.”

“Yeah, I dropped a bag of groceries, and Stiles came to the rescue” Derek says with a grin, feeling Stiles’ foot rub against his leg underneath the table.

“I helped him carry his stuff upstairs, he invited me in for a thank you coffee” Stiles continues.

“And he stayed until 2 am” Derek finishes, “We just sort of – clicked.”

“I’m happy for you, Derek” she smiles, kissing him on the cheek, “I’m really glad you found someone who can put up with you.”

“Yeah, me too” he replies, grinning at Stiles who smiles back at him.

“And – I’m leaving” she says, grabbing her bag, “Before you two jump each other in front of me.”

“Don’t forget to close the door!” Derek shouts after her.

“Don’t forget to close the curtains” she shouts back.

And he’s really glad she does.

Because they forget way too often.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other news.  
> I'm starting a "texts from last night" series soon. SO there's that to look forward to :)
> 
> Hope you liked this short fic.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
